utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Beautiful Love
|font color = white |track color = #7E9DCB |CD name = Shuffle Unit CD: Ai & Masato & Syo |previous = - |next = Iken Shuushuu 意見収集 |current track = Beautiful Love}} |font color = white |name = うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ シャッフルユニットCD 藍&真斗&翔 Beautiful Love |image = |kanji name = Beautiful Love |romaji name = Beautiful Love |translation = Beautiful Love |type = Shuffle Unit CD |artist = Mikaze Ai (Aoi Shouta) Hijirikawa Masato (Suzumura Kenichi) Kurusu Syo (Shimono Hiro) |lyrics = RUCCA |composition = Fujita Junpei |arrangement = Fujima Hitoshi}} The first track from [[Shuffle Unit CD: Ai & Masato & Syo|' Shuffle Unit CD: Ai & Masato & Syo']], sung by [[Mikaze Ai|'Mikaze Ai']], [[Hijirikawa Masato|'Hijirikawa Masato']], and [[Kurusu Syo|'Kurusu Syo']], who are voiced by ''Aoi Shouta'', ''Suzumura Kenichi'', and ''Shimono Hiro'', respectively. Lyrics 1 Chorus Version Full Version English = Since the day we met!? The whole landscape has completely changed! The entire town’s so dazzling 【Flash! Flush!】 As I search for the right word, It seems to run away far out my reach…　It’s just like a comet! However, I’ve made up my mind　as to what I’m going to say In order to protect you,　I promise that “I’ll become your hero!” At any time, no matter when, I’ll go to meet you I want you to leave the future of your smile　in my hands!　Be my SHINE! YOU! No other woman can compare at all …Unable to say so,　frustrated, I　bite my lip! For instance, if God were to say That to protect you, I could only choose one between “love” and “world peace,” 【Love!? Peace!?】 I’d be the kind of hero That would only choose you without hesitation…　Just be all right Who cares if I'm a fool! In my uneven heart,　every precious moment From every fiber of my being　becomes a song that transcends even words! Fly away! These overflowing miracles are just sparkling! For a lifetime, I want to give you a magic　that can’t be broken　forever! WISH! As long as I’m with you, I’ll always be all right! That prediction now is　becoming real!　A flower is blooming in the depths of my heart! Beau-ti-ful! Beau-ti-ful! Beau-ti-ful! You’re beautiful! I want to tell you these feelings soon! ‘Cause I LOVE YOU! So, I LOVE YOU! At any time, no matter when,　“I love you!” I want you to leave the future of your smile　in my hands!　Be my SHINE! YOU! No other woman can compare at all Sparkling more　than a diamond,　I send this love to you! |-| Romaji = ano hi　deatte kara!? keshiki subete　chigaku mietanda ze machijuu ga mabushii kurai 【Flash! Flush!】 sou KOTONOHA wa　sagasou to suru hodo　tooku nigeteku　It’s Just Like A houkiboshi dakedo　kimetanda　nani to iwareyou to omae　mamoru tame　“ore ga HIIRŌ he to　naru”tte koto wo Promise! itsudemo　donna toki mo　ai ni iku kara sono emi no　mirai wo kono te ni　azukete hoshii yo　Be My SHINE! YOU!　donna hito mo　marude kanawanai …nante ienai mama　kono kuchibiru　jirettaku　kamishimeru yo tatoeba kamisama ga omae　mamoru　“ai” to “sekai heiwa” hitotsu wo erabe to iu nara 【Love!? Peace!?】 mayoi mo sezu　omae dake erande shimau HIIRŌ sa…　Just Be All Right PIERO de ii dekoboko na HAATO　setsuna mo itoshisa mo karadajuu kara hora　KOTOBA sae koete　uta ni natte　Fly Away! afureru　kiseki ga tada　KIRA☆KIRAMEKU yo isshougai　tokeru koto no nai　mahou wo agetai　Forever! WISH!　omae to nara　zutto daijoubu sonna yokan ga ima　hora RIARU ni　mune no oku　hana　hiraku yo Beau-ti-ful! Beau-ti-ful! Beau-ti-ful! You’re Beautiful! hayaku　kimochi　tsutaetai yo Cause I LOVE YOU! So, I LOVE YOU! itsudemo　donna toki mo　“aishite iru yo!” sono emi no　mirai wo kono te ni　azukete hoshii yo　Be My SHINE! YOU!　donna hito mo　marude kanawanai DAIYAMONDO yori mo　kagayaiteru　kono ai wo　ima okuru yo |-| Kanji = あの日　出逢ってから！？ 景色すべて　違く視えたんだぜ 街中が眩しいくらい 【Flash! Flush!】 そうコトノハは　捜そうと するほど　遠く 逃げてく　It’s Just Like A 帚星 だけど　決めたんだ　なんと言われようと お前　護るため　“俺がヒーローへと　なる”って事をPromise! 何時でも　どんな瞬間も　逢いに行くから その笑みの　未来をこの手に　預けて欲しいよ　Be My SHINE! YOU!　どんな女性も　まるで敵わない …なんて云えないまま　この唇　じれったく　噛み締めるよ たとえば神様が お前　護る　“愛”と“世界平和” 1つを選べと云うなら 【Love!? Peace!?】 迷いもせず　お前だけ 選んでしまう ヒーローさ…　Just Be All Right ピエロでいい 凸凹なハート　刹那もいとしさも 身体中からほら　コトバさえ超えて　唄になって　Fly away! 溢れる　奇跡がただ　キラ☆キラメクよ 一生涯　解けることのない　魔法をあげたい　Forever! WISH!　お前となら　ずっと大丈夫 そんな予感がいま　ほらリアルに　胸の奥　花　開くよ Beau-ti-ful! Beau-ti-ful! Beau-ti-ful! You’re Beautiful! 早く　気持ち　伝えたいよ Cause I LOVE YOU! So, I LOVE YOU! 何時でも　どんな瞬間も　“愛しているよ！” その笑みの　未来をこの手に　預けて欲しいよ　Be My SHINE! YOU!　どんな女性も　まるで敵わない ダイヤモンドよりも　輝いてる　この愛を　いま贈るよ Videos |track name = Beautiful Love |file link = }} |track name = Beautiful Love (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was sung by Aoi Shouta, Suzumura Kenichi, and Shimono Hiro in the live event Maji LOVE LIVE 3rd STAGE.うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ マジLOVELIVE 3rd STAGE レポート (Japanese) References Navigation |tint1 = #BE9EC9}} Category:Music Category:Shuffle Unit CD: Ai & Masato & Syo (songs) Category:Mikaze Ai (songs) Category:Hijirikawa Masato (songs) Category:Kurusu Syo (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC 2 (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE LIVE 3rd STAGE (songs)